The USS T'Kumbra: Vulcan's in Wonderland
by Scarlettbrandi
Summary: An odd turn of events and the appearance of a much heard of Figure. Tossed into a Land that makes no logical sense, the crew must find a way to escape with their heads still attached. A little fun shall be had... Also a big thank you to Sensara. She is to be considered a co-author for this one, as I could not have done it with out her.
1. A Little Tea, If You Please

_Emily,_

_It has now been 10 months, 5 days, and 2 hours since I left the Nevada to join the T'Kumbra and it's crew. Everything has been fairly uneventful since my last letter to you. You remember the incident we had my first month aboard. Not an occurrence I care to ever repeat._

_I was allowed the chance to map out a new Nebula we discovered, and I was even allowed to name it. It is now the Swiss Nebula. Mainly because it reminded me of the cheese you so often fume over due to the taunting names you are often called. Ensign Swiss Cheese. Needless to say, I received some odd glances from my peers in the science lab. Even after I pointed out the resemblance. Either they do not understand my "brand" of humor, as you would say, or they viewed it as an inadequate name. They have said nothing on the matter, however so it remains unchanged._

_My time here has been much more comfortable then the first month. Aside from the seemingly constant change of quarters for technical issues. I do not believe that engineering believes me when I tell them that the issues are not my fault. They do not even bother to ask what is the matter anymore. Yemen, the engineer who was possessed and attempted to kill me my first month aboard, has made efforts to pay me random visits to check on my quarters. I sense no ill will or distrust of him, though. He seems to like my company, which is new to me. That, or he somehow still feels responsible for my well being considering our first meeting. I can not tell._

_I have come to know quite a few more members of the crew in my time here. T'Lara, my superior, has a fondness for soil samples from many different worlds and will often take any chance she gets to at least beam a new sample aboard from every planet we come near if it is not already part of her collection. She also seems to be of a softer nature and is graceful and quite gentle when dealing with others. I honestly feel a tad clumsy next to her._

_Larkin, our Chief medical officer, I have discovered is quite talented to not only medical pursuits but sculpting as well. I do not see how he has the patience for how he does it, even for a Vulcan it seems rather tedious. He sculpts fractals, often from a microscopic size and builds on it with a spider web like polymer. Fascinating work I must say. I suppose it would take the hands if a surgeon._

_I have also become more familiar with Captain Solok as he will occasionally invite me over to play him a game of Kal'to over some tea. We have not, however, had any more aquatic combat lessons. I can not say I am disappointed. I rather like to swim in solitude. _

T'Pels writing was quickly interpreted by her Circassian cat crawling on top of her hand as it padded her arm as it cooed. She gave a sigh and set her pen down. The animal was capable of a low form of telepathy and usually made a meal off of emotions, as is common with it's kind.

"I suppose I have been a bit neglectful lately. I apologize, Foofy." She said in understanding as she scratched at the animals fur. It was nearly time to head to the bridge for her shift, so she picked up her pet and began to get ready.

Varel was on the bridge manning the tactical station, though nothing of interest had occurred for the day and he shifted his weight to his other foot. His shift was nearly over and he was wanting to get back to his book. This time he had chosen to read a Sherlock Holmes novel. One of his favorites from the Human archives.

He was fascinated by a human who was able to use near perfect deductible reasoning and logic to solve his crimes. The thought was cut short as the turbo lift doors opened and the overly prim and proper Vulcan Betazoid came on deck and headed to her post. That meant his replacement was soon at hand.

He eyed the young woman for a time, noting the figure eight her braid formed and he smirked, "Infinity." He said allowed.

T'Pel turned and cocked a brow, "Pardon?" She asked.

"I was noticing your hair. The braid is fashioned to look like the human sign for infinity." Varel responded.

She gave a nod, "Yes. Seeing as how I chose to keep my hair long, I have found that it is a sufficient way to keep it out of the way." She turned back to her console.

"It is appealing." He added and then looked to the time again. He had not had much interaction with her, but he could tell she made great efforts to appear as Vulcan as possible. He also guessed that it was more effort aboard the T'Kumbra considering her new crew. He gave a shake to his head, as the turbo-lift doors opened and his replacement stepped up. They gave each other a nod and he headed out.

There was one more thing he needed to see to before he retired to his quarters and his book, however, "Deck 7." He said. He had a check up that Solok ordered of him. Varel couldn't help but sigh. He knew he was an elder on this ship, and at times felt that Solok waited for him to falter due to age.

Once to the sick bay doors, T'Lara walked out and gave Varel a polite nod as she headed off to the mess hall. As she walked in she saw Solok over by the window reading over a PADD as he sipped his tea and she walked up, "May I join you, Captain?" She asked.

He looked up and gave her a nod, "For the few minutes I remain here, yes." He set his PADD down and looked her over, "Did Varel make it to sick bay by the time you left?"

She gave him a nod, "He just got there when I was leaving."

Solok sat back in his chair, "Good. Larkin has informed me that he seems to make a habit of missing out on scheduled physicals. This is not acceptable. All of my senior staff is required to keep up on them. I do not understand why he feels he is an exception." He took another sip of his tea as he eyed T'Lara a moment.

He had known her for years and was close friends with her family. He often sought her counsel on a number of different matters, and happenings with members of the crew were no different. She was also one of the few women on his ship that chose to have longer hair. He never understood why. The usual short cut most wore was efficient.

"I would assume perhaps he feels singled out because of his age. Which is why I suggested that our appointments be so close together. So he is allowed to see he is not the only one." T'Lara said calmly, and got a bemused look from Solok.

"He is a grown Vulcan man. This should not be an issue." He scoffed lightly, "However, you are usually quite perceptive and create the correct logical action for most things." He took another sip of his tea and looked at her again, "You still have not told me why you wear your hair long. Is this a growing trend among you females I know nothing about? Your Lieutenant seems to have decided this is agreeable as well."

T'Lara looked up, and he almost thought he could see amusement in her green eyes, "My husband finds it appealing. It also allows me a physical reminder of how long it has been since I last saw him, as I cut it short when I leave his presence."

Solok blinked, and did not realize that there had been times where her hair was short for a time, and he tilted his head, "I tend to forget how strong your bond is with him. Though it makes me wonder why you chose to serve in Starfleet."

"I do because our bond is so strong. Also, the humans have a phrase I rather like. Distance makes the heart grow fonder?" She tilted her head and looked out the window, "However, my hair is getting quite long, and I feel his absence everyday. I will soon be putting in for some leave. I wanted to wait after I was sure our new Vulcan Betazoid hybrid had adjusted well."

"T'Pel Kestra? How has she adjusted?" He asked.

"She is focused and devoted to her work. I have no complaints there, however she does not seem to know how to...relax around her peers. She goes to great efforts to guard herself. Thought that could just be the result of transferring from ship to ship. T'Pel is not very social." T'Lara explained.

He gave a nod, "During our Kal'to games she seems to avoid much conversation."

T'Lara eyed him a moment, "You have been spending time with her?"

He gave her a nod and took another sip of his tea, "There is something about her that is illusive that I was only able to see a glimpse of her first month aboard. I had hoped spending time with her would allow for a better understanding, though that has proved to be fruitless. She does go to great lengths to guard herself, of that I am sure."

"Is that not the same for us all?" T'Lara asked.

He gave a tilt of his head, "Samok has voiced his concern involving her. He seems to think that her efforts in this may not be sufficient and that she is prone to exploring that which she should not telepathically. I informed him that I believe it is her constant effort to not do so."

"T'Pel is half Betazoid. She is a natural empath. I would wonder what it is Samok is so concerned about her finding out." She chimed in.

Solok almost gave her a smirk, "He feels she is more trouble then she is worth, however his argument ended when I pointed out that it was she who was able to divert a disaster when she first came aboard. Perhaps all she needs is time to allow herself to become comfortable here. Vulcan hybrids have not always been accepted openly, despite Spock's renown."

T'Lara gave a nod as Solok stood, "Spock was also not half Betazoid. I would imagine things have been quite different for her."

He gave her a small bow before heading out, "That is not something I doubt."

Larkin was putting away some newly calibrated tools as he heard the door to sick bay open and close and without even looking up, "What is it?" He asked placidly.

"My...head hurts." Yemen said dryly as he propped himself against a medical bed.

The doctor finally turned his dark blue eyes to the engineer and cocked a brow slowly, "Your head hurts?" he asked and then fully turned to the man, "Are you feeling dizzy?"

Yemen shook his head then nodded, "Not really dizzy, but...not normal."

Larkin grabbed his tricorder and walked over, scanning him, "How do you mean..._not normal_?"

Yemen shrugged, "More...swimmy."

His brow could go no further up as he looked at his new patient, "Swimmy?"

The engineer gave a loud sigh, "Stop repeating everything I say. Just figure out what is wrong. I pulled a double shift and really would like to go to sleep."

Both brows were raised as Larkin continued to scan, "Have you been...drinking on duty?" He asked finally after a moment, surprise slipping into his voice.

Yemen's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No. I do not drink. I do not know a Vulcan who does."

"Mm hmm." Larkin responded curtly eying the man, "You are to take tomorrow off and head straight to your quarters for rest." Also giving him a hypo-spray for the headache.

Yemen simply nodded and headed for the door, however on his way out someone was walking in and they collided rather gracelessly as Larkin stood, staring as he could see a few more people headed to his office and he gave a heavy sigh.

"Larkin to Solok." his voice chimed over the comm, annoyance dripping in his tone.

The captain tilted his head, "Is there a problem, Doctor?"

"I would say so. I have been quite busy for the past hour with a number of Engineers and many others complaining of headaches and various symptoms. When scanned, they register a high level of..." He gave a pause, "...I will be with you shortly. Marik, put down the lazer scalpel..." Solok heard another sigh, "...they are all showing signs of intoxication, Captain. The sick bay is unable to fit any more people. This is...this is ridiculous."

Solok sat a moment eyes wide as he thumbed the edge of his desk, "Is there anything else?"

"Do not touch that." Larkin voiced sternly, "They all seem to have just gotten off shift and all swear they have not been drinking. Despite my findings, I am inclined to believe them seeing as how...it just would not occur."

"Keep a select few for further study and send the rest to their quarters and have them confined. Alert me as soon as you know more." Solok said as he stood and headed back out onto the bridge, ending the communication before Larkin could give protest.

Samok gave him a nod and stood from the captains chair as Solok stopped and scanned everyone present with growing concern on his face, "Is anyone experiencing headaches?"

Everyone looked around and shook their heads. Solok took his seat and thought a moment, turning slowly to look at T'Pel who was poking at her console, "T'Pel...are you able to sense anything...unusual?"

She had began a ship wide scan for any and all anomalies, and turned, "Sense?" she questioned. Solok gave her a pointed look, as she was supposed to have understood his meaning and she held back a sigh and blinked, "There does seem to be an unusual amplitude of...amusement?" It seemed as much of a surprise to her as everyone else.

"Ship-wide...amusement?" Samok questioned, looking to Solok.

"I would not say ship-wide, however I am a scientist, not a pointy eared tricorder. I am unable to localize it." T'Pel chimed in.

Samok looked at her a moment then to Solok, "Is there a problem, Captain?"

"Larkin seems to think there is. From what he has told me, I would concur." He said, tapping his badge and raising the comm, "All hands, this is the Captain. Should you be experiencing any..." He paused and looked at Samok, thinking this was going to sound seriously unusual, "...symptoms akin to those while intoxicated, you are to head to your quarters at once. I understand that such symptoms may be unknown to most of you, so I will be sending a list of them to all departments. That is all."

Then without any warning the ship came to a sudden stop, throwing nearly everyone onto the floor, "Report!" Solok called out, having landed with a loud thud on the floor below the platform his chair sat on.

After a moment of everyone clamoring for their stations the helmsman called out, "The engines have come to a complete stop."

"I am aware of that. Why?" Solok said firmly, getting back into his chair.

"Would it be safe to assume that if Engineering spent most of their shift intoxicated, something was bound to malfunction?" asked Samok getting back to his feet.

Giving his first officer a pointed look he sat back, "We will not engage travel until this situation has been solved. I want a full report as soon as you are all able. Leave no bulkhead unchecked."

Solok finished pulling up the zipper to his jacket and eyed his Sehlat pup who had taken to laying on his bed and watched him ready himself for the day and he raised a brow, "Try not to knock anything over today and I promise I will take you to the holodeck for proper exercise. Understood?"

Fonn'es titled his head, almost as a nod, and Solok put his empty tea cup back into the replicator and headed out and to the bridge to begin his day.

Samok stood at attention when his captain walked onto the bridge, and he handed him a PADD. "The latest report on the anomalies we charted yesterday, sir," he said smartly, his back straight and tall.

Solok gave Samok a nod and sat in his chair, his icy stare going over the new report, "Has anything else occurred since this time?"

"Several engineers were found tampering with the environmental controls on Deck 8, but they have been confined to quarters. Apparently, they thought it might be...amusing to make the temperature on that deck more like Andoria."

Samok sat back down and looked at his monitor, as if the answer to the strange thing that was plaguing them were written upon it. "And Dr. Larkin still has no leads on a possible illness that might be responsible for this behavior."

Solok gave a nod and stood, "I will be in my ready room forming a report for headquarters. Have engineering continue their efforts in figuring out why we dropped out of warp and send T'Lara to assist Larkin in his efforts."

He walked into his office and ordered another cup of his favored tea and sat at his desk. An hour later he had finished his report, along with several cups of tea, but as he read over his report something just didn't seem right.

He stood, having simply though that he miscalculated his footing and ran his thigh into his desk in his attempt to steady himself. Once he felt he had proper footing, he headed back onto the bridge. Staggering all the way.

"Samok, I require you to look over my report. I do not believe it is..." He gave a hiccup and blinked, "...there is something wrong with it." He held the PADD out to his first officer, swaying slightly.

Samok frowned. "Captain...did you intend to write this entire report in limerick form?"

Something was obviously wrong with the captain, as he was showing all the signs of the strange intoxication that was plaguing the crew. "Sir, are you unwell? You appear intoxicated."

"Hmpf...I am fine." He snatched the PADD back from Samok and plopped down into his chair, rather gracelessly, "I always liked poetry...Human's often complain of the placid and boring tone Vulcan reports always have...perhaps this little accident may be more agreeable to them."

He gave a slouch and turned his chair around, "Computer, lower the light three levels."

The lights dimmed and he closed his eyes, "Better. T'Pel...get me some more tea."

T'Pel turned in her chair and eyed him indignantly then looked to Samok seriously confused.

Samok narrowed his eyes. "Captain, you are obviously intoxicated. I would think you the least likely person to submit a report written so...casually. And T'Pel is not your wife, so I find it highly inappropriate for you to order her to fetch you sustenance."

Solok cocked a brow and smirked, "I am the Captain. I will do as I please. T'Pel...my tea. Now."

T'Pel stood and walked into his ready room and came out with a hot cup of tea, resisting the urge to pour it into his lap, "Your Tea, Sir." She however was far enough away, forcing Solok to reach and reach, then fall out of his chair as he tried to grab it.

Samok fought the urge to smirk and somehow managed to keep a straight face as he helped Solok back into the chair. "You may be the captain, sir, but protocols still must be observed. Since you are compromised now, I may have to relieve you of duty. T'Pel, call Dr. Larkin to the bridge, if he is not too busy down in sickbay."

T'Pel handed the tea to Solok, making sure he had a firm grip on it and tapped her bag, giving Samok a pointed look, "Dr. Larkin to the bridge as soon as you are able."

Larkin gave a sigh, "As you wish. I will be there in a moment."

The connection was cut and T'Pel looked at Solok again, who was staring at her, "Captain?"

He set his cup down and stood carefully, reaching a hand to pull at the pin hold up her hair, "Why do you not cut your hair?"

She blinked, "I prefer it long."

Solok tilted his head as he watched the long black locks fall down her back, "I do as well. I think I will send a suggestion to Starfleet that we allow all women to wear their hair down." He gave a silly smirk and sat back in his chair. Picking up his cup, he began to spin slowly around.

"Torvik, I have been meaning to inform you that your piloting skills are...quite adequate." The Captain continued.

Torvik turned in his chair and cocked a brow, looking to Samok.

"Larkin will take care of him," Samok said softly. "But your piloting skills are quite adequate, ensign," he directed to the young man in the pilot's chair. "You are an exceptional pilot, obviously why Solok chose you for the main shift."

T'Pel returned to her station and continued her scans, and Samok's gaze flicked between her and the captain, who was still spinning in his chair.

"Do you find T'Pel attractive, captain?" Samok asked softly, sitting in his chair and directing his gaze toward his superior officer. He wasn't quite sure why he was asking the captain this question, and now of all times, when Solok's tongue seemed...unrestrained. He didn't think of himself as one to gossip, but something about knowing secrets was quite thrilling, if he were honest with himself.

Solok stopped spinning and sat staring at the science officer, "Do you not?" He asked, and spun to look at Samok, narrowing his gaze.

"Her facial bone structure is a geometric master piece, and her physical stature is quite agreeable for bearing children. I would imagine there are many on this ship who have taken a longer glance then should be."

He smirked, "I see how you keep her at arms length. Speak to her in such an abnormally cold tone."

Samok narrowed his eyes. His captain had accused him of being attracted to a hybrid, and the thought...but even as he thought about it, the thought of T'Pels form before him made the beast inside him growl in pleasure. Perhaps she was attractive, but she was still a hybrid...

_Her Betazoid instincts saved the ship, _his inner beast purred. _She has many admirable qualities that would be agreeable to have in one's mate._

Samok was saved from pondering this further when Larkin finally walked onto the bridge with his medkit and scanned Solok.

"Well?" the first officer said, perhaps a little harsher than he meant it.

Larkin raised a brow, "When was he last seen in a normal state?"

"When he came on shift." T'Pel chimed in, making an effort to concentrate on her computer, "Also Samok, scans continue to come up with nothing."

"When did you notice a difference?" Larkin looked at Samok, putting his medical tricorder away.

Samok simply handed Solok's report to Larkin and watched the medical officer read over it, his eyebrow rising further and further. "I see."

"And he stumbled out of his ready room, as if he had been imbibing something intoxicating."

Larkin turned and walked into the Captains ready room and began searching, "There is no open container." He scanned the room for good measure and walked back out.

His eyes narrowed as he walked over to Solok, who was sipping his tea and raised the tricorder to it. Solok simply tried pulling his cup further from the doctor.

"I am unsure as to why this had not occurred to me before, but it would seem the Captains tea is...pure chocolate." Larkin looked to Samok.

Samok narrowed his eyes at T'Pel, who glared back. "I assure you, I ordered the replicator to make _tea_. Are you implying that I would deliberately intoxicate the captain?"

"I am not implying anything, lieutenant, simply observing certain facts."

"I believe it might be logical to assume that someone has been tampering with the replicators," T'Pel offered, turning her gaze to Larkin.

"That is highly probable. Considering the night crew usually indulges in tea frequently." He looked to Samok, ignoring the first officers obvious accusation. He knew T'Pel would never attempt such a thing.

"I suggest all the replicators be checked and repaired. I am unsure as to whom aboard would tamper with such a thing. They were rather...clever."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a tall dark haired human wearing a starfleet captains uniform appeared. He was also holding a box of chocolates and took the liberty to throw a small piece, catching Solok in the forehead.

The captain blinked and sat up, "What in the name of..."

"Q." The man replied with a smile, "I had hoped this all would have gone on longer, though it seems I have underestimated you pointy eared devils." He said with a sigh, and chucked a piece at Samok.

Samok deftly avoided the piece of chocolate and glared at the omnipotent being. "What is your purpose of harassing us, Q?"

Q laughed. "It's always a pleasure talking to Vulcans. So straightforward. You can be so dull sometimes, you know that, Mr. Samok? I decided to have some fun! And as you can see by mon capitan here, Vulcans become _so_ much more interesting when they're intoxicated. Wouldn't you agree, my dear Samok?"

The first officer glanced at Solok and held his hands firmly behind his back, suppressing the urge to snarl at Q, "This is not conducive to running a starship, and is highly illogical behavior."

"I believe that that is Q's intention, Samok. A being who thrives on oddities he throws at others. Like the chocolate." T'Pel said as she picked up a piece off the floor, and threw it back at Q.

Q caught it and popped it in his mouth. "Now _there's _a fine lady, if I may say so. See how she understands me, Samok, yet retains her logic? Fascinating how she can play both sides of the field, wouldn't you say?" He elbowed Samok in the ribs, knowing full well the man's secret thoughts about the woman.

Samok stepped away from Q's assault on his person and glared at him. "To some, I suppose. So you have had your fun. Now leave."

Q Looked over to Samok and chuckled. Solok stood, staggering right into Q, "I concur..." He gave a hiccup, "...You should leave. And take this damned-able substance with you. Also...fix my replicators."

T'Pel took a step forward and placed a hand on Soloks back before he fell, "I would not make such demands of a being who could blink us out of existence, Captain. Sit."

Solok turned to look at her and blinked, "Are you giving _me_ an order?"

She cocked a brow, "Yes." She said coolly, guiding him back to his chair then looked to Q, "What is it you are after, precisely?"

Q smirked at her and stepped forward, further into her personal space. "I'll let you figure that one out, my dear, since you seem to have a good grip on my intentions already."

He held her face and kissed her hard on the mouth, then stepped back and disappeared in a flash of light. "_Have fun, my dear little Vulcans_," came his voice from nowhere. "_Have fun..._"

T'Pel staggered back, blinking in shock as she wiped her lips with her sleeve. Turning her gaze to Samok.

Solok blinked again as he hiccuped and stared at the spot Q had been, "Reading the reports, I was unaware at just how...insufferable he was. I assumed it was simply human exaggeration."

Larkin gave an amused nod of his head, "Well, should you require my assistance, I will be in sick bay. Now that we know the cause of the intoxication, engineering should be able to repair the replicators." He headed for the door.

Samok smirked at T'Pel. "He seemed quite enamored with you, lieutenant. I believe that says quite a lot about your character. The ability to make some sense of chaos...inherently illogical."

"It has been my belief that logic can be found anywhere. Situations involving Q make me think of a song I once heard. 'White Rabbit' by an Earth band called Jefferson Airplane. It deals with the story of 'Alice in Wonderland'."

She tilted her head and thought a moment, "When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead, and the white knight is talking backwards, and the Red queen is off with her head, remember what the door mouse said...feed your head. Or gain knowledge."

" As for his intentions with me, I will not dwell on them. I am simply a...passing fancy." She turned to take her seat at her computer again.

Samok frowned and turned away, pondering the strange lyrics. "Why would the white knight be talking backwards?" he muttered to himself. He tapped his comm badge. "Samok to Seryn, please report to the bridge."

"That is the question and what must be figured out. Even in chaos lives a pattern and commonality. Even if it does not make logical sense to you, that does not mean you are unable to find logic at all. You simply have to search for it."

Solok swiveled in his chair and eyed her, trying to make sense of the words and finding more surprise in the fact it was so simple.

Shortly after, Chief Engineer Seryn walked onto the bridge, "Is there a problem, Commander?" He asked, standing at attention and glancing at Solok who had taken to kicking his feet in the air, mesmerized by the movement.

Samok turned around and faced Seryn. "Yes, there is. Apparently, Q has made all the replicators dispense chocolate when one orders tea. I am not sure if it dispenses chocolate-infused food as well, but I want the replicators repaired."

"Is this a ship-wide problem, sir? Our internal diagnostics didn't show this error."

"That's how he works," Solok slurred, staring at the ceiling now. "No logic here..." He hiccuped.

Seryn looked at Samok, but the first officer fixed the engineer with a stern glance. "Begin immediately. Scan every replicator manually if you must. The captain is...partially correct. Q may have blocked your diagnostic from finding the problem. It would have been...too simple to let you catch it early. He is using us for his amusement, as it seems."

Seryn raised a brow and began backing toward the turbolift, "Understood. I will get right on it." The idea of Q was obviously unsettling.

"In former reports dealing with Q, he seems to teach some form of lesson. There is often a reason behind his actions." T'Pel chimed, having been going over previous Starfleet records of Q encounters.


	2. Where is the Logic?

**Again, thanks to Sensara and her collaborated efforts on this one! Also, I stole Fameanon's O_O_O because acstrics weren't working.**

T'Pel was sure she opened her eyes, but was unable to see anything and she attempted to get to her feet when she was pushed over, "Watch what you are doing mutant!" An old ladies voice crooned.

"My apologies...I was simply..." Her voice trailed off, the woman was no longer near nor did she care. There was the nearly overwhelming feeling of resentment from all around her. Logically, she would have to rely on the one sense she normally disdained using. If for no other reason then to avoid hostile people.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok opened his eyes and looked around in confusion at the strange trees around him. _This is not Gol_, he thought to himself. _Where am I? Where are mother and father?_

He could see a group of people with strange colored hair walk toward him. "Excuse me, could you help me?"

A large lady in a blue dress smiled down at him. Her grin was frightening. "Why certainly, little boy, what can I do for you?"

He sighed. "I am lost. Where am I?"

The lady and her friends laughed. "You are down the rabbit hole, young man. Why, can't you read the signs?"

He looked around and saw several wooden signs around him, but none of them made sense. _Kalamazoo, 6 miles and two Thursdays _one read. _Queen's Castle, 2 inches and a sneeze, _said another.  
_  
_"The signs are not logical," he protested, and the lady scowled.

"Well, what were you expecting, the theory of relativity?" Her group laughed and walked on, leaving Solok alone in the strange forest.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Larkin was being shaken awake and when he opened his eyes, he saw nothing and sat up quickly, "Who are you and why are you shaking me? What is going on?"

His hand was moved to T'Laras comm badge and then to her face and ears.

"She can not speak. Can you not see?" Varel's voice sounded to the side of him.

"I can not. How are you fairing, Varel?" Larkin asked.

"I am unable to hear you. I have been doing the best I can to read lips. It seems that we are...bound to one another until we find the others." He huffed, obviously distressed.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok continued walking through the woods, both fascinated and frightened by the trees and animals around him. He was certain he saw a flock of Earth origami birds flying overhead, and twinges of homesickness and childish fear began to pull at him. He stopped and sat on the ground, folding his hands and reciting the mantras his father had taught him. It helped a little, but the fact that this place was so illogical was making everything difficult: finding his way, controlling his emotions, keeping the fear at bay.

T'Pel really had no way of knowing what direction she was going, but was feeling tree branches hitting her in the face. She came to a sudden stop as she heard familiar words and feeling a fear she shared then called out in Vulcan, "Hello? Who is there?"

Her hand was gripping tightly to a branch that was slightly slimy, but her fear would not allow her to let go, lest it be her mind playing tricks on her.

Solok looked up when he heard someone call out to him in Vulcan, and he saw a beautiful woman on the other side of the clearing he was sitting in. She was clinging desperately to a tree branch, as if afraid she might fall, and he leaped to his feet and ran to her.

"T'Sai, how did you come to be here? Do you know where we are?" She did not look at him, and it occurred to him that she was blind.

She heard a boys voice and made an effort to glance in his direction, "I believe it is Q's doing. However do not concern yourself with that. Tell me, what is your name? Are you injured?"

"My name is Solok, and I am from Gol. I do not believe I am injured. But who is Q? Are you saying this Q sent us here? And what of you, T'Sai?" He paused, remembering what his father told him about rambling on. He was often chided for it. "Are you blind, T'Sai?"

Her eyes widened, "Captain?" Her hand moved to his shoulder, and indeed felt his familiar vibrations and she pulled it away just as quickly.

"Q is a...very powerful being, who I do believe has sent us here, as well as taken my sight." She wanted to tell him that this was not his normal form, but was unsure of how he would take it.

"If it is agreeable to you, Solok of Gol, I require your aid. As I can not see, but I feel there may be others. We need to search them out. Will you assist me in this task?" The sudden urge to scream atop her lungs was growing, simply out of frustration.

"Captain?" Solok repeated. "I am not a captain, T'Sai."

He paused and looked up at her, at her beautiful dark eyes, lovely even when clouded and unfocused. "I will certainly aid you, T'Sai. What is your name?"

A small smile graced her lips, "T'Pel Kestra. Also...what I am about to tell you, as I am sure I will need to at some point, may be difficult for you." She paused, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, so he may in fact know it was true.

"You are a Captain of a Starfleet vessel called the T'Kumbra. You are...my captain. I believe that involved in this joke of this Q, he as altered you to a younger form. He has the ability to do so. Do you understand?" It felt so strange to be speaking to him in such a way. She had never been big on children, but knowing she had his company currently offered her some comfort. However, to her, Solok was not a child, yet her senses told her he was to be handled with care. Her brow raised, feeling great strength in him of character and duty, regardless. It _almost_ surprised her.

His eyes widened, but he straightened his expression as was proper, even though she could not see his face. A captain? Of a Starfleet ship?

"If you say so, T'Sai," he whispered, knowing that she was speaking truth. "Forgive me, my lady, but this is...difficult to comprehend. I understand that you are speaking the truth, at least truth as you know it, but it is difficult to come to terms with this."

She gave him a nod and a pat on the cheek before standing up-right, "I do not doubt it. Nothing in this place seems to make much sense. However, I believe the two of us will find a way out. It may be best not to dwell too much on it just now." She was saying it just as much to comfort him as she was herself.

She closed her eyes and made a concentrated effort to telepathically search out life, and found there were really only two directions they could go, "One direction has a more concentrated collection of life, "And she gave a point in the direction of the city, "The other, not much so. I am unable to decide which direction to take. What would you suggest?" She asked casually, attempting you get his focus on something more familiar. Logical thinking.

He paused, trying to ponder it with logic and reason as he was taught from a very young age. "If, as you say, we have other companions to seek out in this place...I would go to the less populated section first. It would be more difficult to survive in the wilderness here than in a city. I suggest we search the less populated area first, and if we do not see your companions, we will backtrack to the city and search there. Is that agreeable?" He paused another moment. "Is that rational?"

She heard doubt in his voice and she looked to the sound, "I find it agreeable. However, may I suggest that in this place of illogic, that you keep all options open. Do not take anything as truth no matter how they appear." Something in his voice then had touched her. The feeling of inadequacy and the longing to prove himself, and she gave a small smile.

"I do not doubt that I am in good company. However..." Then it occurred to her, that he had no clue of who to even search for and just in case she was unable to sense them as she had with him, she began to think of a solution.

"Solok, in order for the others to be found with relative ease, you will need to know what they look like. Would..." She swallowed, as this was not something she would ever ask lightly, but the situation called for such a tactic, "...would you allow me to meld with you...to transfer my memories of them. I will need you to be my eyes. My...empathy may not allow me to single out familiarities among others."

She was asking for his thoughts, but he could think of no viable alternative. Perhaps she could describe her companions to him, as she was Vulcan, or at least partially so, and probably had impeccable memory. However, there was bound to be a loss in the translation, and considering that this was all a game contrived by an omnipotent being, and that logic did not work here, a mind-meld was the best option for them and she seemed like an agreeable female, someone worthy of his trust.

"I grant you permission, T'Sai. You may have my thoughts, and I am honored to have yours."

T'Pel got to her knee's slowly to bring herself to his level, and a knot formed in her stomach, "I thank you. I will attempt to keep it to what we need to search for, nothing more." Hesitating only once, she moved her fingers to position themselves in the proper spots.

"My thoughts to your thoughts...your thoughts to my thoughts..." She silenced herself as she had slipped in with ease and felt herself attempt to pull herself out simply out of habit, but forced herself to remain.

He had very little in the way of mental barriers, and he lowered them when he felt her mind pressing on his. He let her enter, and he was suddenly filled with warmth and security. It was as if he were being held in a warm embrace, her warm embrace, and he tried his hardest not to allow himself to stray past the images she was giving him. He could feel a myriad of emotions behind each image, but he attempted with all his discipline to focus on the images. They were now lodged in his brain, and if he saw these people in the wilderness or in the city, he would be able to recognize them.

Her task complete, she prepared to leave, retracting the tendrils of warmth that had filled him with such contentment. Against his better judgment, against his will, almost, he felt his mind reaching out to hers, trying to get her to stay, trying to keep her wrapped around him so securely. But he chided himself and let her leave, ashamed of his moment of weakness, and he opened his eyes when she had withdrawn completely.

Her hands remained a moment, as she had picked up a deep loneliness in him and had even felt him reach for her. There were images of human children teasing and tormenting him, much the same way the Betazoid children did with her. He had grown up a single Vulcan child on a starship. She blinked and released him, forgetting herself, "Now that you know who we are looking for, we should depart."

He was embarrassed, and needless to say, she shared his concern. He was a boy now, but if and when he returned to his normal self, would he still be so amiable to her knowing? Still she wanted to say something to him, but couldn't find the words and instead clumsily took him by the hand and smiled sweetly, "I will trust you to lead me. It is not agreeable to be hit in the face by wood."

He lightly took her wrist to lead her (not trusting himself to hold her hand; it wasn't proper), and with him in front, they walked together through the woods, in the direction she indicated. He hoped she had not seen his memories of the human children teasing him...those were painful memories, ones he did not like to visit. They had mocked him, trying to make him lose his emotional control, teasing him about his hair, his skin, his ears. They called him "devil", and he had never even told his mother and father about those children. He did not want to be chided for not having the discipline to ignore their taunting.

"Do not worry, Solok." She said instinctively, feeling almost motherly to him, and feeling a bit odd about it, "Children are often cruel when they encounter someone who is different from themselves. I..." She saw her own memories and paused, "...I would know this far to well myself. However...human children are not able to mentally poke at your boundaries as Betazed children are. They were not so...forgiving."

It was a relief, but at the same time she felt a little ill. She had never told anyone. Only her parents and brother knew of her torment. Her fist tightened slightly. Now her captain knew.

He looked at her in amazement, hardly believing that one so strong and confident as she, had been teased as he had been. This shared experience, the shared pain, made him feel a warm sense of solidarity with her, and he led her on with renewed confidence, feeling now that he was not so alone. He had the lovely T'Sai with him, beautiful T'Pel, and although he was young, he would do his best to protect her from the dangers that most likely lingered in this illogical place.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Larkin was pacing, his hand sliding across a wall, "Surely we are not the only ones in this place. We should attempt to find others."

T'Lara took his wrist and led him on, helping him navigate the walled labyrinth they had found themselves in. Varel was in front of her, scanning the area visually, looking for a new path to follow. It felt like for the hour they had been in here that they had been going in circles.

"I agree," Varel said as he turned to look at Larkin's lips. T'Lara had learned to pull on his wrist and get his attention when Larkin spoke, and they were slowly developing a system to work together.

Larkin, always having been a little head strong veered off in a direction, "Then let us try to get through this as soon as possible."

T'Lara grabbed Varel's wrist and headed off after Larkin. Not being able to speak was beginning to ware on her nerves. Especially when she had to reach out to grab Larkin to keep him from stepping on something sitting in the middle of the walk way.

"Why have we stopped?" Larkin asked.

She turned and tapped Varel on the shoulder and pointed down to the small object so he could tell him what it was, "Looks like a...small table. With a smaller box set upon it." Varel said leaning down to get a better look.

"What is it doing in the walk way?" Larkin asked. T'Lara placed his hand on her shoulder and shrugged.

Varel gave a small squint and pointed just ahead of them, "It would seem there is a small opening. There is also small...pastries in the smaller box. If I am not mistaken, they say 'eat me'"

Larkin quirked a brow, "I wish we had a tricorder. That would make this far easier. However...that would be far to boring for Q." He gave a sigh and turned, "I suggest we head back the way we came."

T'Lara turned but tapped Varel on the shoulder and he looked at her then to where she was pointing, "It would appear that the way we came, is no longer there." Varel sighed.

"What do you mean?" Larkin asked.

"I mean that the path we just came from has been transformed into a wall." Varel responded, "It would appear that we must figure out another way."

The three of them stood and thought a moment, Varel and T'Lara eyeing the small door and the small cookies for a while before T'Lara tapped Varel on the shoulder and made an 'eating' motion then pointed to the cookies. Varel quirked a brow and tilted his head, "Why would you suggest such a thing?" He asked.

Larkin turned his head, "Suggest what?"

"That we eat the pastries." Varel responded with a slight huff.

Larkin thought a moment, "Well, they do have such an instruction. Not to mention I am not too keen on another attempt at trying to climb over the walls again."

"It was not your fingres you nearly lost." Murmered Varel, putting his hands beind his back.

"No. However I do not have any medical equipment. I also have no way to see if the pastries are poisoned." Larkin retorted.

T'Lara gave a small roll of her eyes and bent down, picking a small cookie out of the box and placed it into her mouth. Varels eyes went wide as he attempted to stop her, but it was too late and he stared in wonder as she began to shrink, "Larkin...T'Lara ate one. Do not move or you may step on her."

A confused and annoyed look crossed the doctors face, "That is not amusing, Varel. Simply because I can not see does not mean..."

Varel placed a hand over Larkins lips, "I am not being humorous. She shrank."

Larkin sighed, "Your sense of humor is becoming concerning. Perhaps I should put you under..." He stopped and gave a jolt as T'Lara had run and jumped onto his leg and began climbing up it.

Larkins hands gently moved to the thing crawling up his leg and he was now holding T'Lara in his hands, the clouded saffire blue of his eyes becoming clearer with belief, "How...is this possible?"

Varel let T'Lara cross over to his hand as he was not blind, "I do not know. I would say that the pastries somehow affect one's size when eaten. If I am not mistake, she is small enough to fit through the archway now."

"I will need to begin devising a solution to return us to normal size should we not find one here." Larkin said and he nelt down to feel out the small box and table.

"Assuming we are ever able to return." Varel said quirking a brow as he set their female companion on the ground again.

After struggling a moment to get two cookies out, he handed one over to Varel who looked at it, unsure, "I do not think I like this idea."

"Well, we can not leave T'Lara alone in that size and it is the only way through. What other logical choice do we have?"

Another moment latter, Larkin had joined T'Lara in her size. Varel sighed and popped the cookie into his mouth and clenched his hands into fists as he could feel the change in gravity through out his body as everything around him grew.

"It was not all that bad, actually." Larkin chimed in. T'Lara nodded over to the archway and peeked through, and her eyes grew wide that the huge expanse of flowers on the other side.


	3. When Logic has Fallen Sloppy Dead

**This one is rated T for safety mainly because there is suggestive language and some S&M things. That all deals with the red Queen, so if it makes you queezy, just skip it.**

The red queen, sitting on her throne, was tapping her riding crop on her heeled foot as she eyed the bound dark haired man who she had in his skivvies and chained.

"Come now, dark knight," she barked, standing and circling him. "Whence came you? How did you make it into my lands?"

Samok stirred and opened his eyes and looked up at the woman, then to her whip, "Who are you?" He asked, attempting to sit up when he realized he was bound, "Unchain me." He nearly glared at her. How dare she.

She smirked and took the whip across his face, drawing a bit of blood, "You do not ask questions. I do."

Samok swallowed thickly and straightened, determined to retain his control. He could feel that this woman was the impatient type, and for once in his life, he regretted that he knew so little of the mystery that was women. But even so, he would not let her win. He suppressed the pain and focused on her question.

"I do not know how I came to be here. Perhaps you could tell me."

She cracked the whip across his other cheek and laughed, "If I knew...I wouldn't have to ask you, now would I?'

She leaned down and leaned her face in close to take in his sent and purred before licking his cheek, "However...I find you...tasty none the less. I think I shall keep you. I would suggest you not anger me...such...stature would be a shame to waste." She stood and turned, heading back to her throne, "Now...come to me my pet." Her hand beckoning him to her gracefully, malicious intent gleaming in her eye.

Samok's eyes hardened. He was not a pet to be summoned at her beck and call! He was an officer in Starfleet, a son of Vulcan, and he would not stand for such blatant disregard for his dignity!

However...the way she had spoken to him...the controlling nature of her voice..._I find you...tasty nonetheless..._

The beast growled, interested in this woman, and almost against his will, his eyes roamed over her. She had strong shoulders and a defined torso kept in check with a tight corset, and her facial features were proud and noble. Her cheekbones were high and defined, and her hooded eyes were bright with malice. Her lips were red as human blood, parted, plump, and the way her fingers curled deftly around her riding crop made his eyebrow rise in intrigue.

She cracked her whip on her thigh harshly and snarled, "Do not keep me waiting, devil. Come. Here. Now." and just as quickly as her smiled had faded it returned, tracing a painted nail over her supple breasts, "You like what you see...so I see no reason why it should be difficult for you. I _might_ be gentle..." There was a cruel yet playful tone to her voice as she cooed to him.

A spider...drawing her prey into her web. The thrill of watching the prey squirm...the thought made her moan and bite her lip.

The beast was even more intrigued..._here is a woman who may find your inner passions quite acceptable. She will not break...she is too strong to break...she may break us..._

Samok could feel (against his will, against his greatest efforts) the beginnings of arousal pulling at him, making him lean forward slightly.

"No," he growled. "I will not be used in such a callous manner." Even as the words tumbled from his lips, the thought of tasting her milky white skin made his mouth water in anticipation.

There was a clicking of her heels as she had jumped to her feet and spun kicked him in the head, sending him sliding across the floor, where she walked over and lashed at his back a moment, "You don't get a choice!"

She knelt down and grabbed a fist full of his hair and looked him in his green eyes, seething in anger only to head butt him, "Now, what do you say?"

Her violent actions were only serving to stir his blood, and a moan was forced out of his lips against his will. He was torn between giving in to her (as the beast wanted to do) and retaining his dignity. But his blood was awakened, seething in his veins, and he closed his eyes, ready to accept defeat.

"What would you have me do, my lady?"

She smiled and dropped him to stand, "My shoes need cleaning now. Lick them so." Her eyes were locked on him, her whip ready, "Should you not...I have vinegar to pour on those wounds of yours..." She cooed.

Samok growled in defiance. His control was enough to suppress the pain, and he would not debase himself to lick her shoes.

"I will not," he hissed, staring at her with a defiant gaze.

"I am beginning to think you like the pain." She kicked him in the stomach.

"Guards! Hang this scum from the ceiling and whip him. My arm is growing tired and I want to enjoy watching him howl in agony." Two men dressed in red hearts covering a white armor came up and pulled him off the floor and attached the chains around his wrists to a hook. Another guard brought out a table with many different whips on it, and he grabbed a black one with tiny silver razors along it. Samok glanced over at the rest and swallowed. None looked pleasant and the Queen grinned.

O_O_O_O

The three others walked through the archway, Varel leading Larkin as T'Lara walked ahead to get a better look at the huge flowers.

"It is probably best if we do not get too close as there may be insects. In our current size we may have issues fending them off should they attack." Varel called ahead.

"Insects? We have no insects. They are not permitted." A female voice called out.

"They look like insects. Get rid of them." Said another.

"We are not insects." Larkin chimed in matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Where is your proof, bug?" A voice asked.

Larkin leaned in to whisper to Varel, "Who is speaking?"

Varel had to have him repeat the question as his eyes were locked on to the source of the voices but he finally replied, "The flowers."

Larkin gave a sigh, "Are you going senile?"

Varel blinked at him indignantly, "I am not. I assure you I have complete control of my mental facilities. The flowers are speaking. They also have facial structures."

Larkin gave a small growl. He was beginning to get irritated with not being able to see. What good was a Doctor without sight?

"We are not insects because we do not possess an exoskeleton." Larkin answered the Flowers, feeling utterly foolish at the notion.

"Pfft...butterflies don't have those and they are insects." A voice said snottily.

"Yes dear, but those are bugs we let in." Another replied.

"They are good friends with the breadflies, so of course." Another answered.

Larkin blinked, "I assure you we are not insects." He tugged on Varel's sleeve and mouthed, "I can not believe I am arguing with a flower."

Varel held back a chuckle then his eyes widened as he saw T'Lara wondering closer to where the flowers were rooted, "I suggest you keep distracting them. It would seem T'Laras curiosity has encouraged her to gain a soil sample."

"An assurance is quite polite...bugs are not normally polite." A voice cooed.

"An assurance is also not proof." Another responded.

Larkin was searching through every sort of insect he knew of to find a way to explain they were not insects, but nothing was coming up as logical or convincing, and he gave a sigh, "I am not sure I can."

Varel rolled his eyes then looked to the flowers and straightened, "Perhaps you...lovely ladies could tell us what games you like to play on such a beautiful and sunny day as this. Such beautiful flowers are well educated and cultured."

Larkin quirked a brow and turned his head to Varel, "Flattery? Really?"

"OOOOH!" One of the squealed in delight, "Well, you flatterer, we are very fond of playing cards and chess. However..." She leaned in and said in a softer tone, "We are really fond of charades."

Varel knew all of these games and gave a polite bow, "Could we possibly interest you in a game?" He asked, ignoring Larkin.

"Bugs never play games!" Came a reply, "We would love to play a game."

Varel gave another nod and gestured with his hand, "Ladies first. Would you like to act out a scene, or to guess?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I want to act one out! I never get to!" A smaller and younger voice cried out.

"Oh I suppose you can this time. Go ahead violet." One of the other voices responded.

"Yay! Ok...I am a thing." Varel watched, trying to avoid looking at T'Lara for she was dangerously close to being spotted as 'Violet' was not to far from her and forcing the other flowers to look down at her.

Varel also had no idea what the flower was trying to do, but he kept throwing out guesses as best as he could, "A bird? No. A...Tree? Uhh...no. A..."

"A Dandelion!" One of the other flowers cried, the others laughing in tow. Until there was a loud shriek.

"WEEEEEEEEEED! There...There is a Weed trying to contaminate your roots rose!"

"Game over? You should have guessed a loon." Larkin said just as he was pulled into a frantic run as Varel booked it to grab T'Lara. There was screaming all around and for once Varel was glad he couldn't hear as he grabbed and pulled the female up off her feet and began running and dodging branches and pedals as he headed off to the other side of the garden.

Once through another small opening they all stopped and attempted to regain their breaths, "We...are to never...and I mean NEVER mention that we were run out of a garden by flowers. Do I make myself clear?" Varel growled, glaring at T'Lara as she gave him a nod and tucked her new vial of dirt into her uniform jacket.

Larkin gave a small chuckle, "Why, Varel? Afraid someone would never believe you?"

Varel cocked a brow and began to turn and walk away. Larkin and T'Lara jumped as they heard a painful howl, T'Lara grabbed Varel's wrist before he wandered off without them.

"What was that? It sounded like...someone in pain." Larkin moved his glance to were he knew T'Lara was standing.

T'Lara touched Larkin's fingers to her temple and nodded, and she looked around, finding an opening she hadn't noticed before. The bricks behind it blended seamlessly with the wall closest to them, and she tapped on Varel's shoulder and pointed it out to him. Once he moved his head a little, he could see the opening, and he and T'Lara pulled Larkin along through this new path.

"We need to get to our original size and get out of this place. This is growing tiresome." Larkin sighed.

O_O_O_O

Solok stopped in the town square, looking around for their lost companions, but their fellow Vulcans were nowhere to be seen. He told T'Pel this and gripped her wrist a little tighter, "Do you feel them, T'Pel?"

T'Pel shook her head, "I do not. However I think we should leave here. I sense hostilities." She turned and headed in a direction, not really thinking.

"Where are you two going? You don't look like you belong in these parts." a mans voice called from behind.

"We do not want trouble. We are simply looking for some friends. I think we are in the wrong area." She responded, making an effort to keep herself between Solok and them.

Solok narrowed his eyes, wanting to get in front of T'Pel. Something primal was beating in his blood as the strange man walked up to his T'Sai, looking as if he might strike her or hurt her. No, he would not have it. He would not let anyone hurt his lovely T'Sai.

"Yeah, you are most definitely in the wrong area. Begone with ya, devils the lot of ya!" the man barked, and Solok planted himself between the tall man and his T'Sai.

"Do not speak to her in such a manner. She is a lady, and you will address her as such."

T'Pel raised a brow in surprise, "Solok, that is not advised." She said softly, making an attempt to pull him back

"A big man, eh?" The man laughed and struck Solok across the face, "Mouthy little brat."

T'Pel felt her own instincts flare up like fire and she lowered her head and growled, "THAT is most certainly not advised."

Solok suppressed the pain and watched in shock as his T'Sai charged the man and punched him in the face. The man stumbled back and tried to make a counter move, but T'Pel was too fast for him. She broke his nose with a swift upward thrust with the heel of her hand, then knee him in the groin.

She turned and took Soloks hand. "And now we run."

Solok gave a quick nod, and with her hand in his began running away from the village as fast as his legs could carry him. It was a time before he slowed, having ducked into the forest for cover, "Have they followed?" He asked panting.

T'Pel bent over, placing her hands on her knee's in an attempt to both catch her breath and calm herself, "I do not believe so. Are you injured, Solok?" She asked, falling to her knee's, looking for a distraction. She wanted to return and burn the whole village...this was not acceptable.

"He tried to strike you," Solok growled, the primal nature of his blood roaring in his ears. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Although he wanted to run back to that village and find the man who tried to hurt his T'Sai, who treated her with such disrespect, that would be unwise. He was only a boy, though he possessed three times their strength, he would quickly be outnumbered.

"No, T'Sai, I am uninjured. And you?"

She took in a deep breath and sat back, her eyes closed. She could feel the beast being caged again and shook her head, "I am unharmed. However...before we head into the city, I believe we should attempt to find some shielding of our..."A smirk crossed her lips, almost pleased, "...our pointy ears."

Finally she stood again and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a calming squeeze, "There is no need for anger. In this place, it will test you. That much is obvious. They only fear what they do not understand. Always remember that, my Solok. Now...Let us head to the city. Keep an eye open for anything we may use as a disguise."

His primal self wanted to force a growl from his lips as she said those words. _Always remember that, MY Solok..._

He shook his head of the stray thought and focused on finding something to cover their ears. "You could probably hide yours with your hair," he suggested, and his eyes lingered on her long, dark locks. "I think, however, that I should find...an Earth bandana?"

She gave a smirk and unclasped her hair letting it fall over her ears and shoulders, "Clever boy. Thank you. And I believe that would be sufficient, yes."

"A Bandana like...this purrrhaps?" A voice cooed from around them. Solok saw a blue bandana hanging in mid air, "Yes!" He exclaimed.

He tried to jump and take it, but it disappeared. He frowned, chiding himself as he remembered to take nothing at face value, but he was truly confused when a crescent-shaped grin appeared in mid-air, hovering above a tree branch.

"A little too short I think." The bandana reappeared just above his head and dangled there.

T'Pel gave a tilt of her head as she could sense amusement, however non threatening, "May we inquire your name?" She had no idea what Solok was seeing and assumed it was flesh and blood.

"Cheshire would be me...and you are?" He purred, continuing to tease Solok with the bandana. Slowly lowering it and letting it sway in the slight breeze.

Solok reached for the bandana again, but it disappeared again, and a wheezy giggle came out of nowhere. "Oh, this is too much fun!" the voice said, and Solok could see displeasure spreading over T'Pel's features.

"What must I do to get the bandana?"

A purple cat with a sly grin slowly appeared on the tree branch above their heads, and he rolled over so he could hang his head down and smile at them upside-down. "Puuuurhaps a riddle, little boy?"

T'Pel stood behind Solok and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do not get frustrated. Simply listen. Observe. The logic will unfold it's self as long as you are patient for it." She gave a blink, finding it odd how maternal she felt, and it was a little alarming and she removed her hand.

"Give us your riddle, Sir. We will come to an answer." She hoped.

The cat gave another laugh, "How...is a Raven...like a writing desk?"

Solok frowned and pondered the riddle, but he could not come up with an answer. "Perhaps they are alike in color?" he whispered to T'Pel. He had no answers.

She smiled, having thought it over herself and came up with nothing, "Perhaps the answer is that there is no answer. The logic is that there is none. Answers can often be the simplest one." She whispered back.

"I cannot think of any way that they are similar." He turned to the cat. "There is no similarity between them."

Ches gave a low purr, "Clever. Clever indeed."

The next moment he had wrapped the bandana on Soloks head and curled up on top, swishing his poofy tail in the lads face, "You are not from here. You also seem lost."

"We were...dropped here, for lack of a better term. We believe we may have friends in the city and are heading to see if we can find them." Solok responded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...It may be wiser to avoid the city. That is where the Red Queen lives and she...she is not very nice."

Solok frowned. "The danger is acceptable. We must find our companions."

The Cheshire cat grinned wider. "Such cooourage...I like that, little boy. I just heard a from a little pretty bird that the Queen has a new pet...looks like the devil, said she, and she might not let him free..."

A knot grew in T'Pels stomach, "Can you give us more information?" Her hand gripped Soloks arm.

"If you walk closer, you still might be able to hear his screams. Those are the Queens favorite music. The mistress of pain..." He responded coolly.

She now wanted to break into a run toward the city, but held back. Rushing in guns a blaze would not be any assistance at all.

"Any suggestions as how we may get in to see her?" She asked.

"Hmm..." the cat purred, rolling over so he was upright. "You might worry about getting past the labyrinth...my little bird told me that three people with pointed ears were having a hard time getting through the maze...so worry about the labyrinth. And I think flattery might get you far...just a thought..."

"We thank you for your assistance. If we can return the favor, do not hesitate to ask." She responded, ushering Solok toward the city again.

"I wonder who she has captive...and if it was Q's doing." She murmured.

O_O_O_O_O

"I think that is enough." The Queen purred, standing to walk over to Samok and eyed the green blood running down his form, "Perhaps I was just a...tad harsh with you."

She moved to face him, her face soft and almost compassionate, "Now I feel bad. I always get a little...over zealous about such things. I hope you can forgive me."

Taking it a step further, she grabbed a wet rag and dabbed it on his face gently, just as a nurse maid might.

Samok was panting, his body burning in agony, and he tried to center himself, tried to control the overwhelming pain.

"I do not understand," he whispered. "One minute, you...whip me, the next...you are tender...I do not understand."

A smile graced her lips, "Do you have to understand everything? All you need know is that my word is law. You, and all my subjects follow it. I am...quite generous to those those who obey." She trailed her tongue along the outer shell of his ear, just before biting his lobe, "Or I can put you through worse then what you have just endured. You're choice." She purred, giving his neck a nibble.


	4. Topsey Turvey Little Devils

_**Thank you to everyone who has commented and who have been reading. Another shout out to Sensara for her assistance. **_

**_Also, the Red Queen is sick and twisted, her efforts still have not stopped. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable. Thank you._**

T'Lara tilted her head as the dark, looming castle came closer.

"The screaming has stopped," Larkin remarked, listening hard. But the last of the man's screams had echoed and died a few minutes ago, and the medical officer didn't like what that might imply.

T'Lara motioned to Varel that the screaming had stopped, but held him back from breaking into a run. They continued their way forward, cautiously.

Eventually when they rounded a corner, they saw colored smoke coming from a giant mushroom where there was a caterpillar perched atop, smoking what looked to be a hooka. The two stood staring at him a moment and Larkin was adjusting his uniform.

Varel gave a small cough because of the smoke, "Sir...Could you possibly...assist us?"

The caterpillar looked smugly down on them, "Possibly. With what do you require assistance?" He asked, his voice deep and scratchy.

"Who is talking?" Larkin asked, "It sounds as if they have been living in a wood burning stove."

Varel ignored the doctor, "We are lost as well as smaller then we should be normally."

"And what size should you be normally?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Between five and seven feet." Varel answered.

"Oh? Is that all? What is wrong with the size you are now?" The caterpillar cooed, taking another puff on his pipe.

"It is rather difficult to do much of anything at this height." answered the security chief.

"Non-sense. I can do many things being the height I am. You must simply be stupid simpletons." responded the caterpillar.

Varel looked at Larkin and T'Lara, and Larkin gave a small huff, "Do not listen to him Varel. He is simply covering up the fact that he is too ignorant and does not know how to return to normal."

"Now see here young man, I know of such things, however I am a little confused as to why I should tell you. Now if you are going to be rude..." The caterpillar chimed in, taking another puff of his pipe.

"You were rude first. We are not stupid simpletons. We are simply not from this place. There is much that is new to us and we have gotten ourselves lost and shrank to smaller size. We are looking for a way to return to our normal heights so that it may be easier to find a way out of this maze. Where as being the size you are works well for you as you are used to it, the same can not be said for us." Larkin snapped off in response, his patience beginning to wear thin with this place.

The caterpillar sat a moment, puffing thoughtfully on his pipe, "Logical. I will assist you, if for no other reason then for you to shut up. The mushroom in which I sit on will provide the means to return you to your loftiness. One side will allow you to grow, but the other side will cause you to shrink. I will not tell you what side is which. Now...if you will excuse me, I have a chess game with the flowers." And in one big puff of smoke, he had sprouted colorful wings and a smaller body, allowing him to take off into the sky.

The three Vulcans walked toward the mushroom and stared at it, T'Lara leaning in closer grabbing two handfuls of the top and looking at them closely, then held them out to Larkin and Varel. Varel shook his head, "I refuse to be your lab rat."

"What?" Larkin asked, confused.

"She wishes for one of us to try the mushrooms." Varel responded.

Larkin gave a small slump of his shoulders, "I think at this point, if it kills me, I shall be fortunate." He reached out and grabbed a piece from their female companion and took a small bite. After chewing a moment his eyes widened as he could feel himself changing some how.

Varel took a step back as he watched Larkin shrink, "Great. Now mark that piece to signify that it shrinks, T'Lara then give him a piece of the other."

Larkin gave a sigh, having heard Varel say he shrunk but felt a gentle nudge of T'Lara handing out a small piece prodding him in the stomach with it. He ripped off another piece and shoved it into his mouth, moments later feeling a change again, but a tightening. He was growing, "Well?" He asked.

Varel cupped his mouth to shout, "Did you have to take such a big bite? I think you may be too tall now! Do not do anything further just yet!" He called out to the doctor, who could barely hear him due to the size difference.

T'Lara measured out a small portion for herself and one for Varel, both slipping it into their mouths. Shortly after they had grown to what they hoped were their original heights, "Larkin, T'Lara is measuring you what is hopefully the proper portion. Lower your hand carefully!" He yelled again.

Larkin gave a sigh and lowered his hand for T'Lara to put the correct dosage of mushroom into it. He gently stuck it in his mouth, hoping for the love of all logic she got the correct mushroom. Moments latter he felt a small pat on his head of a woman's touch, "Back to normal I hope?" Larkin asked.

"As far as we can tell anyway. Let us continue. Unfortunate you could not see or else you could have plotted a way out of here from the view you had." Varel said, walking toward another opening.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Samok gasped as arousal pushed through the pain, and he moaned against his will.

"And what would you have me do, my lady?"

She leaned back to look at him, a smile appeared, and she trailed her nail up his stomach to his chest. Pleased in that she had his blood pumping, yet content to see just how high she could get it to go.

She walked around him and tightened the chains, "Such a proud man, but it seems you do have a weakness. This pleases me greatly. I wish to indulge you...only barely."

She unclasped a few clasps of her corset and took her nail, cutting into a breast as she trailed her riding crop up his leg, to his groin, and anywhere else she could reach, giving a harsh little whip here and there.

Samok moaned in combined pain and pleasure as she whipped the inside of his thighs. If she called this indulgence...it was pain, yet his beast was hungry for more, hungry for something more than a simple whipping, more than her teasing.

"What would you have me do, my lady?" he asked again, barely holding on to his wits.

She leaned in and bit his lower lip and whispered, "To break..." And she reached a hand down to grip him firmly and smiled.

Samok hung his head and tried to ignore the mixture of pleasure and pain. His only hope now was for his companions to find him and save him from this hell. He knew she would not stop until he was broken, turned completely to her will, and now it was a battle of wills. He wasn't sure if he could win...

O_O_O_O_O_O

The closer they got to the castle and labyrinth, the more worried her expression became, "I feel I should warn you now, Solok, that you may see things you should not. You are to do as I tell you. Do not disobey me. No matter what happens and what you may want to do...I want your promise."

Solok nodded in obedience. "Whatever you say, T'Sai."

T'Pel cocked a brow, not fully believing the boy Solok, and realized that they had entered the Labyrinth, and she could sense Larkin, T'Lara, and Varel surrounded in a mass of confusion.

T'Pel assisted Solok with the general direction they were, but he had to find the proper route through. Solok backtracked once again to the main path they were following, using every bit of logic he had at his disposal. They were headed in a northeasterly direction, but they had already met dead ends three times.

_Patience_, he recalled his father saying to him at one point in the past. He repeated the word to himself over and over, trying to be patient, to live up to the precepts handed down for generations, to truly be a man of logic. His T'Sai would want him to be patient as well, and whatever she wanted, he would do.

T'Pel felt the others growing closer, and could at this point sense the man in the Castle, "Larkin!" She called out, hoping he might hear her. Perhaps they could all meet half way, or the sound may give them a better idea of where to go.

"T'Lara? Varel?" She continued.

"Here!" Larkin called, relieved to hear T'Pel's voice. "Are you disabled as well?"

"I cannot see, but I have Solok here with me and he has use of all his senses...however..."

Larkin frowned at her hesitation and guessed the captain was disabled in some other way. Perhaps he was still intoxicated, as many of the crew members had been on the ship.

"Can he lead you to us?" he called.

"He is attempting to. We will find you, simply stay put! I can sense you now...give us a few minutes and we will be there."

O_O_O_O_O_O

There were tears rolling down his face now, her teasing having not stopped, and she had not begun to satisfy him in anyway. Instead it was growing more painful by the moment.

Samok moaned, not sure how long he could stand this torture. She had instructed him not to come to completion, and yet her teasing were becoming more intolerable by the second. _Please_, he begged her in his mind, _please stop._

O_O_O_O_O_O

Moments later, T'Pel and Solok rounded a corner and Solok stopped, "We found them."

Larkin's eyes fell to the boy, "Where is Solok?" He asked.

"I am Solok." He responded, a little annoyed at Larkins tone.

"It would seem that Q saw fit to render the captain as a child, for what ever reason." T'Pel answered.

T'Lara nearly beamed, having not seen his child like features for quite some time, but motioned that they needed to get moving.

T'Pel cocked a brow, "Are you unable to speak?" T'Lara gave a nod.

"And Varel is deft." Larkin replied. Suddenly realizing just how laughable this situation had to be.

Solok narrowed his eyes at the elder Vulcan, then chided himself. It was proper to respect one's elders, and T'Pel trusted the one named Larkin, and apparently the other two as well, and since she trusted them, it would be best for him to trust them as well. Friends of his T'Sai were friends of his.

He looked at the other female, T'Lara, the mute one, and frowned in confusion at her beaming. She was obviously quite pleased to see him, and he wondered why that was.

"Do you have any female friends named, T'Lara, Solok?" T'Pel asked, picking up on his unasked question.

He gave a nod, "One. Why?"

"Because the woman you see now, is she. Only not as you know her in this form." T'Pel said, sitting a moment as she tried to get a feel for what was happening in the castle.

Solok's eyes widened as he contemplated the lady before him. "T'Lara?" he whispered, then pushed down his shock. "It is agreeable to see you, T'Sai."

T'Lara nodded to him and raised the _ta'al_, and Solok returned the gesture. But then he turned to T'Pel when she turned to the castle, and he could almost feel her anxiety.

"Samok," she whispered, and he took her wrist gently and pulled her toward the castle, and T'Lara followed with the others.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The Queen cocked a brow, and removed her boots and her corset to show a bit more skin, "Would you like a little taste?" She cooed, letting his trembling lips near the soft skin of her collar bone.

"I will not break," Samok wheezed, but the beast was dying to sink its teeth into the Queen's flesh, out of a strange mix of anger and desire. His lips touched her cool flesh and he pressed them to her collarbone, but he could not summon the strength to bite.

She laughed derisively. "You may be nearer to breaking then you think."

She moved a finger to raise his chin, seeing the tears that had been streaming down his face, but still a shred of defiance in his emerald iris's. She let her lips ever so tenderly touch his, as they toyed with his dry skin, her tongue adding moisture as she went. A knowing smile ever present.

Samok could not help but lean into her kiss, needing the moisture desperately, needing someone to save him so much more. She chuckled against his lips, and he felt a sting across his abdomen as she whipped him with the riding crop once more.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"We need to formulate a plan. There is..."She found it difficult to think of a proper word, "...evil intent here. From what I can tell a woman. She has Samok, who is losing whatever battle she has him fighting." She swallowed, knowing full well what the Queen was doing to him and it made her sick to her stomach.

She shouldn't be able to feel his arousal and pain like this. She didn't want to. It was so intrusive to her she felt the knot tighten painfully in her stomach.

"Well...Varel can see, so should be able to handle any guards. I will do my best as well. You and T'Lara and...little Solok, should try to get to him as quickly as possible. I trust you ladies are capable of taking on a human woman?" He gave a smirk, amused with himself, and mainly trying to ignore the dire situation they were in.

The guards fell easily, sinking slowly to the floor as their nerve impulses were momentarily blocked, and Veral stepped over them. The ladies and Solok ran on ahead toward the door.

T'Pel had a firm hand on Soloks shoulder as they rushed up the stairs, and nearly tripped when there was another loud howl of pain. She could swear she heard whimpering, "We need to hurry. He can not take much more of this."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O


	5. A Fight for Logic and the Key Home

"Stop, please. Let me go." Samok pleaded. She simply shook her head and smiled,whipping him once more across the face.

The queen smiled as he howled again, but the smile slipped from her face as she looked behind him. He could hear the door open, and he felt another strike across the face.

"And who in the world are you?" she demanded of the newcomers, moving past him. "How did you get in here?"

"We disabled your guards. Release our friend, or we will take the appropriate actions against you." Samok recognized the voice as T'Pel's, and he sighed softly to himself in relief. But his relief was short-lived as the queen whipped him again across the back.

"He's mine. If you want him...you'll have to fight for him."

T'Pel cocked her brow and lunged at the woman. "So be it." A foot was lucky to catch the woman in the stomach and sent her to the floor, "Solok...T'Lara, get Samok down and away from here."

T'Lara and Solok went over and pulled his chained wrists from the hooks and pulled Samok off to the side.

"Are you sure engaging in combat while blind is a wise choice?" Larkin asked calmly, heading over to do his best inspection of Samok, Varel quietly moving around to flank the Queen.

"Wise...likely not. However, I do not much care at the moment." T'Pel said as she attempted to kick the queen, only to have her own feet knocked out from under her.

"A blind little bird trying to pick a fight with a well armed cat...how quaint." The Queen cooed, back handing T'Pel across the face, her large ring ripping into her skin.

T'Pel growled, tapping into the heat of her father's blood to shove the pain away, and tapping into her mother's blood to sense where the queen was. It was hard to do so in close proximity, as she was no sort of tricorder. But the sense did give her general direction, and T'Lara joined the fight on T'Pel's side, making it two against one. Both T'Pel and T'Lara had Vulcan strength, and with T'Lara's accurate punches, the queen was beginning to waver. But that only made her angrier, and an angry animal was a dangerous one.

After getting hit in the face, the Queen began a low chuckle as she glared at the women, "You have not disappointed...however, I will not lose." And with a snap of her fingers, everything changed.

They were no longer in the castle, from what they could tell. Instead they were now standing on a large platform that seemed to be suspended in air. A sickly like scenery was the back drop with tree's that looked like limbs and flesh of animals and the large lake was red as blood, with just a little bit of green forming at one end.

"Let us change the game. You all fancy yourselves thinkers and logicians. This should be a walk in the park for you." The Queen cooed, walking over to one end of the board where she took up a square. Then two rows of figures appeared around her.

"Chess." Varel stated and turned, looking to the opposite side, "I believe we are allowed to chose our placement as we are to be the pieces of the game."

T'Pel bit her tongue, simply wanting to just rip the woman's head off and be done with it, but she took a breath and calmed herself, "Then who will be where?"

T'Lara shrugged and pointed to the queen's square on their side, and Varel nodded. "Yes, you be the queen. I'll be the king. Larkin, be the bishop on my side, Solok on the other. T'Pel, be a rook."

They all got into place, but Varel looked around. "What of the other pieces?"

They all looked around then to the other side of the board where the Queen was doubled over with mad laughter, "Oh I'm sorry! Did I forget to tell you? You don't get other pieces...unless you want to use members of your crew, we can have them brought in." She calmed her laughter a moment.

"However I will warn you...this is no simple game of chess. Once a piece is lost...it is lost. Dead. So if you are taken...you die!" Her laughter continued.

"Q! I am unsure how I will accomplish this, but if we get out of this alive...I will have your head." T'Pel Growled, her hands tightly clenched.

Solok nodded resolutely, taking his place as a knight at Varel's changed orders, and he saw the others get in place. T'Lara looked slightly pale, Larkin was frowning, Varel looked resolute and T'Pel's eyes were burning in fury. She turned slightly toward him and nodded, and he wished he could tell her.

_We will make it through, my lady, _he called to her in his mind, knowing she couldn't hear him, yet doing it anyway. _I will not let her harm you. I would rather give my life than see you die._

He could see her fury turn to cold resolution, and he focused.

The queen grinned. "Let the game begin!"

The Queen took the first move, of course. It took a few turns but it was time to see just what this game of chess entailed. Larkin had moved into position next to a pawn and a sword appeared in his hands, "I assume I strike?"

"Yes my dear...should you wish to live. Take too long, the pawn will yawn and kill you instead!" The Queen cackled.

Larkin raised the sword and with precision, brought it down threw the pawns head, crumbling the piece.

"Good aim for a blind man." T'Pel smiled, knowing he hit his target even if she could not see. She hated being alone on this side of the board when she couldn't see anything.

The game progressed. Solok almost got killed when Varel made a slight miscalculation, but then changed his mind at the last second. The queen was grinning on the other side of the board, snickering every time they made a move, so it made it very hard to know whether she was planning to retaliate or not.

They were out numbered, and one wrong move would mean death to any of them. So decorum be damned, T'Pel closed her eyes and locked onto the Queen's mind with hers, slipping in unnoticed, feeding the information to Varel.

Finally she got her chance to strike and a Naginata appeared, and deftly she spun the butt of the staff, knocking off the attacking bishops head then ramming the bladed end into it's chest. Only to stand at perfect attention. Keeping her cool so as not to lose the link she had obtained.

There was also a calming wave coming from somewhere, she wasn't sure where. It had began when she first felt herself begin to lose her temper.

Solok felt strange as T'Pel summoned a Naginata out of thin air: he felt a surge of anger, and immediately he repressed it as he had been taught to do. T'Pel deftly overtook their enemies, heading straight for the queen, and it seemed the game would come to an end by force. T'Pel was right in ending this, he decided. Lives were at stake, most particularly T'Pel's, Larkin's and his.

The Queen's eyes widened as T'Pel stopped two squares short of her, "How...how did you..." She stammered.

T'Pel raised her head and a smirk crossed her face, "In your attempts to cheat us out of a victory, I assumed it was proper that I do the same. However, I am prepared to give you the chance of an honorable defeat. You have almost killed my captain and the rest of my crew, but I am not so callous as you."

The Queen gave a snort, "Foolish. I don't give up and run like you." She moved a large sword from behind her and gave it a swing.

The Queen's twisted mind was threatening to invade her own. It was powerful, and the lure for cruelty was staggering, however, with no sight, she wasn't about to break her hold just yet, and blocked as the Queen brought her sword down to catch her at the neck.

Allowing herself to block and let the Queen expel her anger, giving away her battle tactics, she remained calm. Focused on every thought and every move.

Solok was overcome with another surge of anger, and he suppressed it again, wondering what in the world was happening to him. He could feel something else, something vicious pressing in on his mind, but he shoved that away as well, constructing mental barriers to keep the force out. Who knew what sort of things were lurking in this forsaken place?

T'Pel parried the Queen's thrust, spinning gracefully out of the way of her next strike, and they danced around each other. Solok wondered why T'Lara and Varel were not helping, but it seemed this battle was T'Pel's, and the others were not inclined to interfere.

Finally, after a long fight, T'Pel managed to slip behind the Queen and hold her sword to her throat.

"Surrender, or die!" T'Pel growled. "Let us go!"

The queen laughed, feeling T'Pels hand shake, "Coward. I never let my toys go. You will have to kill me."

T'Pel looked to where the others were, she couldn't see them and she was cursing the lack of sight. Their emotions were placid as they watched. No one had stopped her. She wondered why.

It seemed her link had been realized by the queen and the hybrid felt a tendril of a sickening wickedness creep in, and eyes wide she pushed the queen away and spun on her heel to allow the blow more force. Right at the moment the blade made contact with the Queen's neck, her sight returned and she could see the woman's head spin and that satisfied smiled on her lips.

Panic. Her heart nearly stopped as the connection broke and she fell to her knee's panting and trying to hold back the tears. There was red blood on her uniform. She killed the woman. _Vulcan's are pacifists...this is not acceptable. What have you done, you fool?_

The Queen's severed head and headless body disappeared in a flash of light, and everyone's disability went with it, save for Solok. He got his memory back, and he looked down at himself and felt a flash of shame before he shoved it away.

"What happened to her head and body?" T'Lara asked.

"It looks like Q took it away," Varel said, able to hear and reply accordingly. Larkin nodded.

"It seems that would be the case," he agreed. Solok looked to T'Pel, who looked stunned, numb. He automatically reached out to her with his mind, even though there was no mental connection between them, but he directed calming thoughts toward her.

There was applauding as Q walked up, "Well done. Well done indeed. How did it feel to kill the evil Red Queen?"

T'Pel just looked at his feet, "I did not enjoy it." However she then remembered Samok and his condition and jumped to her feet, getting nose to nose with Q, "What kind of barbarian are you? In all my studies of you, never have I seen you go to such lengths to harm others. How cruel are you?!" She yelled, walking away from him lest her temper get the best of her. Her eyes fell on Solok, and the young features of his face looking kindly at her allowed her to calm herself.

She would not act like this in front of him any longer.

Solok felt a surge of anger as T'Pel stormed up to Q, but before he could suppress it, she turned away from the being and walked toward him, and he felt the anger dissipate of its own accord. He was left confused, but T'Pel twisted back to face Q.

"Where is Samok, and why have you not returned Solok to his original form?"

Q looked to little Solok and gave a smirk, "I kind of like the pint sized captain. Bring him down a notch." He looked back to T'Pel and his gazes softened, as if he actually may have felt regret, "As for your commander, I had thought you lot would have gotten to him sooner. I was in the process of deciding if I should intervene or not when you finally walked in to save the day. So I let you continue to handle it."

He walked up close to her and cocked a brow just as a Vulcan may do, "You all escaped with your lives, thanks to your own abilities and team work. Just as a Starfleet crew should. Can you really scold me when you have been so successful?"

T'Pel swallowed. He had a point, and it was her own emotions that were clouding her thoughts. He lifted a hand under her chin and raised her face to look at him, his eyes scanning hers a moment, "Shunning your Betazoid abilities is foolish. They served you well. The control is yours and always has been." He gave a smirk, "Not to mention you have beautiful eyes. Like event horizons...they will draw you in and never let go."

He shot a playful look to Solok, "Careful captain...you may just be that victim."

She sighed, "Bad pick up lines aside, please return Solok to his original form. It will not do to have a child as a Captain...as capable as he may be. No one will take him seriously."

"Oh, but it'd be so much fun!" Q protested, then sighed. "All right..."

He snapped his fingers and Solok was returned to his normal form, and with another snap of his fingers, they were back on the bridge of the T'Kumbra.

The bridge crew looked at them in confusion and Solok looked around, "Where is Samok?" He almost glared at Q.

Q put his hands up, "Have no fear mon capitan. I sent him to sick bay to receive medical attention."

Solok gave a nod, "Good. Now will you..." He glanced at T'Pel who seemed to tense up when she knew he was going to spout off another order, then thought better of it, "...kindly depart my ship?"

Q smirked and snapped his fingers, and the bridge was free of the omnipotent being. "See you," came his voice, "out there..."

T'Pel sighed and returned to her station, but Solok left the bridge and went to sickbay, Larking at his heels. Samok was there, lying on his stomach, being tended to by a nurse. Larkin took over and started healing his wounds, and Solok could see that his first officer was coming to consciousnesses.

"Captain?" He whispered, then attempted to get up.

Solok placed a hand on his shoulder gently, "Do not get up. There is still damage to your back. We are back aboard the T'Kumbra."

"What happened? How did we get back?" Samok asked.

"We finished what ever test Q had set us up in. He is...gone for now. I believe." Solok answered, placing his hands behind his back. He did not enjoy seeing Samok like this, but as expected he was handling it well.

Larkin gave Samok a pain killer from the hypo-spray began healing the lashes the commander endured and he looked to Solok, unable to hide the look of shock, "Suffice it to say, you are a stronger man then I, Samok."

Samok frowned. "I do not...feel strong, captain. I nearly..." He stopped and set his head back down, closing his eyes and mouthing something Solok recognized as a mantra. He gave his first officer a curt nod and bowed his head to Larkin.

"Take care of him," he ordered, then left sickbay for the bridge.

T'Pel was still there, working at her station, running routine scans, her eyes focused on her work.

"Lieutenant," he said softly, standing behind her. She turned around and looked at him, and he gestured his head to his ready room.

T'Pel gave a nod and stood, following him. She had figured he went to check on Samok and was a little worried at what news he had, "Yes, Captain? I trust Samok is...alive?" She asked, and hoped.

Solok walked around his desk and sat, "Yes. Larkin is tending to him as we speak."

T'Pel sighed slightly in relief, then directed her gaze at him. "I am...not sure what to think of what we went through, captain. But, I will say...for a man who had lost his memories, you were very brave." She let slip the tiniest smile. "You kept calling me 'T'Sai'."

He looked to his desk and gave a nod, his eyes showing signs of the memories scanning through his mind, "My father taught me to be polite. You also handled the situation with great accord. I am...impressed."

His eyes moved to hers and he clasped his hand together thoughtfully, "You would be a fine parent. Aside from the occasional violent out burst." His brow raised slightly, his clasped hands hiding a small smirk.

Her eyes twinkled with amusement, and she bowed her head. "Thank you, captain, for the complement. I was simply looking out for my captain."

_MY Solok... _The words came out of nowhere, but he pushed them away and the pleasure that rippled through him at the memory.

"You are a competent officer, T'Pel. Thank you...for looking out for me."

She gave a small nod, feeling a flare of something that was quickly gone. She ignored it and straightened, "I assume you will want us all to write a report about this...encounter with Q?"

Her mind was fighting against the memory of their meld, and she was unsure if she should even bring it up. No, she would leave that up to him.

He could sense her reluctance, and after a moment of pondering it, came up with the answer. "There is no need for Starfleet to know that we melded, lieutenant. Simply state that we...helped each other and worked together. If they have questions at Command, I will answer them."

"Aye, sir," she said softly. "Is there anything else?"

He blinked, wanting to bring up this strange bouts of insight he was being bombarded with, but he could not bring himself to. It was likely something that he could meditate away tonight. "No, dismissed."

She gave one last nod before standing, taking one last look at his features, "I am glad to have you back to normal, however, you were a very agreeable child, Captain." And she turned to head out, not being able to shake the odd feeling in the back of her mind, though she figured it was simply a result of their endeavor. Her shift was nearly over, and she had planned on a good bit of meditation and perhaps a bath. Her tense muscles required the heat.


End file.
